


Medical: Tony Stark and Bruce Banner

by Comixgal



Series: We're In This Together [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, M/M, Medical Kink, Self-Preparation, gentle punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: Bruce finds it relaxing to bring medical play into his Personal relationship. Tony doesn't mind.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sir, Doctor Banner is returning early and asks that you prepare the examination table before he arrives.”

“Already done.” Tony muttered to himself. He was, after all, a genius. And it didn’t take a genius to know that if Bruce was examining Ward today, he’d want to incorporate a little medical kink into their evening.

JARVIS didn’t respond. His creator walked a very thin line between being prepared for the dom and anticipating orders - something Bruce did not always appreciate.

“Doctor Banner asks that you insert the red plug at your earliest and safest convenience.”

Tony sighed. On the one hand, he loved the red plug - it rested against everything inside him just right. On the other hand, it could be distracting while he worked.

He pulled out his Stark Pad and called the other man.

“Yes, Tony?”

“I’m in the middle of something very delicate.”

Bruce nodded. “That’s fine. I’ll be home in forty-five minutes. Will you have any time before that to prep?”

“I could finish here in twenty-five or thirty.”

“No more than thirty, please. I’ll see you when I get back. Please don’t force me to come looking for you.”

“See you then.” Tony shut the connection. He rolled his shoulders and looked back at the designs and math he’d been working on. “Music.” He ordered the AI.

The wall of sound that hit him catapulted his brain back fully into Professional. Having conversations with Bruce about their Personal life while being vague in case anyone was listening always unsettled Tony.

JARVIS, for his part, lowered the volume once Tony was fully focused again on his work. The man didn’t even notice.

~~~

Tony finished his work within twenty minutes and then headed back upstairs. He went through his showering procedure and found the red plug in the bedroom’s glass-fronted cabinet. “J, are you recording?”

“Yes, sir.” JARVIS said.

Tony dropped his towel and placed a clean one on the bed. With lube in hand, he settled himself on his back. “Start the instructions.”

Soft music and Bruce’s voice played through the speaker. “Hello, my brilliant sub.”

Tony sighed happily.

“I want you to be gentle with yourself. This isn’t about pain and it isn’t about speed. You’re mine and you’re precious to me. What do we do with what’s precious to me?”

“Take care of it and treat it with respect.” Tony answered aloud.

Bruce’s voice rang with approval. “That’s right.” It didn’t bother Tony that this was a recording. He wanted Bruce to see in the video that he’d answered correctly. “Now get your fingers all slick.”

Using the pump on top of the bottle, Tony complied.

“Now reach down and press them against your entrance. Be gentle. If you haven’t given yourself enough time, I’ll punish you later. For right now, I want you to be tender with yourself.”

Tony’s cock jumped at the prospect of pain delivered by his dom. He took a shaky breath and resettled himself on the bed so that the video would properly capture how careful he was being.

He started with a single finger, rubbing lightly around his opening and slicking himself up.

“Go ahead and penetrate yourself. One finger. Use more lube if you need it.”

Tony took this slowly as well, dipping in shallowly and then back out. He added more lube and then went back to opening himself up.

“Two more minutes with one finger. Then add another.”

He was already so hard and desperately avoiding his cock. It leaked against his stomach.

JARVIS put through a phone call from Bruce. “Are you following my instructions?” The dom asked.

“Yes, sir.” Tony was breathing shallowly.

“Video please, JARVIS.” Bruce’s face filled a holographic screen. “That looks painful.” The man said, eyeing the bouncing flesh.

“It is, sir.”

“You have permission to relieve that pain if you can do it without touching yourself.”

Tony whimpered, a deep blush covering his chest and face. “Sir!” A small tone rang to signify the end of the two minutes. He added another finger, pumping in, hissing a little as his body stretched to accommodate them.

He panted as he twisted and scissored, pressing against his prostate, hoping for an orgasm. 

“Gentle.” Bruce said over the video call. “I’ll be there in 15 minutes. Keep up the good work.” His video winked out.

“Take more lube and turn over.” The instructions ordered.

Supporting himself with one hand, Tony kept the other behind him, his two fingers teasing in and out then scissoring in. His eyes fluttered closed, and he hissed as he broached himself with a third digit, but then he was gently thrusting in and out, his mouth falling open slightly at the sensation.

He barely registered Bruce’s voice, “Three minutes with three fingers, then the plug.”

Tony was leaking copiously onto the towel as he slowly fucked himself, stretching the tight hole, his breath coming in soft pants as he impaled himself on his own fingers.

“Lube the plug and start slowly.”

Tony’s eyes were closed but he was able to follow the instructions by feel alone. His hips dropped slightly as he fucked himself, hand slowly twisting the plug into his waiting hole. He whimpered in desperation as he resisted his desire to push it in further. He groaned as he twisted his wrist and crooked the plug just so to brush against his prostate. He cursed softly as he continued to tease himself open. A few more minutes passed and Tony finally pushed the plug all the way in.

He had zoned out a little, drifting into sub space, and not noticing that he was still resting with his ass in the air. The air from a door opening made him shiver in anticipation.

“Well done, my sweet sub.” Bruce said as he ran his hand up and down Tony’s back. “Now tell me the truth, did you anticipate my order to set out the examination table?”

“Yes, sir.” Tony’s voice was blissed out. Bruce was tapping against the plug.

“What have I said about that?” Bruce asked.

“I should expect punishment if you find out.”

“That’s right. So you’re going to go spend ten minutes in the corner.”

Tony sighed at how easy he was getting off.

“Without the plug.”

The sub moaned. “Please, sir! No!”

The dom ignored him, pulling the plug out. “The time doesn’t start until you’re standing properly in place. If you can stay hard for the first seven minutes without any contact, I will consider letting you go early. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Tony slid himself off the bed. He stood, head down, waiting for Bruce.

“You’ll stand on a towel to keep the floor clean. Now tell me why you’re being punished.”

“Because I acted on an anticipated order instead of waiting for you.” Tony said sullenly.

“That’s right. What could you have done differently?”

“I could have asked you. Or asked JARVIS to ask you.”

Bruce kissed his forehead. “That’s right. I love that you’re clever. And I love that you know me well enough not to be surprised by my orders. You made a decision while Professional to do something that affected our Personal lives together. And you didn’t check in with me. That’s why you’re being punished. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, sir.” Tony knew that Bruce was right. The genius had put out the examination table so that he wouldn’t be distracted while working in the lab. It would have been just as easy to double-check with his dom before leaving the apartment.

Bruce kissed him again. “Good. Now put the towel on the floor and stand over it. JARVIS will track the time.” He watched Tony obey. He was pleased to see that the sub didn’t dawdle.

The dom didn’t stay in the room to watch; this infraction was not so severe as to need humiliation added on. Instead, he left to check on the examination table and set up the medical kink scene he had planned.


	2. The Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Banner has plans for Mr. Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited or beta'd. Let me know if you find glaring errors.

Tony sat quietly on the paper-covered table. He felt vulnerable and far too exposed under the lights that had been set up. He wanted to cover himself with one of the robes that lay folded on a chair nearby. He hadn’t been told to, though, so he waited. He glared at the robes, thinking that they were just there to tease him. He wasn’t allowed to be anything but naked in front of the doctor.

The air was chilly and his nipples had already hardened. The sterile calm of the room washed away the day, leaving him feeling more untethered than he’d expected.

“Mr. Stark. Good afternoon.” Bruce’s voice said from the doorway to their playroom.

“Good afternoon Dr. Banner.” Tony responded automatically. Hearing his dom’s voice reminded him that this was a scene. An all too real one, though. He _hated_ getting his yearly physical. Hated. It.

The dom set down a clipboard on top of the offending robes. “Are you nervous, Mr. Stark? Your breathing has increased.”

Tony couldn’t tell if he was nervous or aroused. Both, probably. “Yes, Doctor.”

“Is it because you’ve been neglecting your required appointments?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

Bruce’s hands came up to his neck to push against his thyroid. “I have a sub at home who hates doctors too.” The doctor said conversationally. “I worry about him because he’s a desperate slut who can barely control himself.”

Tony whimpered and blushed.

“Swallow for me.” Bruce continued to press against the sub’s neck. He smirked at the way Tony’s eyes widened at the words and his cock twitched. “I see you’re not used to hearing those words outside of the bedroom.”

“Not just the bedroom.” Tony whispered, voice thready.

“Does your dom use your mouth a lot?” Bruce held out a tongue depressor. “Let’s check your throat.”

Tony tried not to react to the words. He opened his mouth, preparing himself for another humiliating comment from the doctor. When one didn’t come, he couldn’t keep the pent up groan from escaping.

“None of that.” Bruce said. “I don’t want to use a spider gag on you.”

The rational part of Tony knew that no doctor would ever gag a sub during an examination. The desperate part of him loved the way Bruce controlled his sassy mouth. He moaned again, mouth closing over the wooden stick and the tips of his dom’s fingers.

Bruce’s voice was affectionate, “So needy.” It hardened, “And so disobedient.” He reached behind him for the gag. When Tony shook his head in only half-feigned refusal, Bruce pinched a nipple. “Your dom gave me permission to punish you if you don’t behave. Now open up.”

It wasn’t just a spider gag -- it had a removable tongue press that the dom chose to keep. The pressure and placement of the appliance sent Tony spiralling further into away from the moment. He whimpered when his cock hardened completely. Tears spilled out of his eyes as Bruce pushed fingers into his mouth and shone a light down his throat. He wanted desperately to suck on the blunt fingers.

“Throat’s a little raw. I’m going to suggest to your dom that you get more practice with deep-throating so you don’t get so sore.” Bruce watched his sub shiver and salivate heavily at this veiled promise. He made no attempt to wipe up the drool as it dripped down the goateed chin.

Tony was breathing heavily and tried not to gasp when Bruce’s hand moved down to squeeze at his pecs. The large hands stimulated his stiff nipples and he bucked up.

Bruce pinched each nipple hard, “Stay still or I’ll tie you down for the rest of this.”

The threat made Tony gurgle desperately. His cock leaked nearly as much as his wide-open mouth.

“Hmmmm.” Bruce stared at him. “I see.” He made some notes on a StarkPad and turned back to the man. “My notes say you’ve had some difficulty with your arm.” He gently massaged Tony’s shoulder and prodded up and down his left arm. “I think restraints would be best for the rest of the exam. Wouldn’t want you straining yourself during our next tests.”

Tony had calmed a little under Bruce’s ministrations. His cock still leaked and he kept trying to suck around the gag but his breathing had evened out. He was lethargic as Bruce slipped a robe over his arms and chest. His breath hitched and he whimpered when hands pulled his leaking cock through the pre-made hole in the fabric.

“That’s better. You won’t be leaking all over yourself and my table.” He didn’t bother tying the robe at the back, instead pressing the sub down onto the table.

Tony let the doctor lay him down on the exam table. The professional appraisal from his dom sent a shiver of anxiety up and down his torso. He wanted his dom to reach out to him and reassure him. He also desperately wanted whatever came next. The humiliation he felt was the kind he liked, the kind that made him feel dirty and desperate.

The ratcheting click of the tightening restraints was almost more than the sub could bear. He moaned around the gag, eyes rolling back in his head. The tighter they went, the safer he felt. Bruce was moving up his body - first the legs were attached to the stirrups, then his hips, then his torso, then the thick, soft straps across his shoulders, and then the overloud click of the strap over his throat and collar. His cock twitched violently, leaking precum all over his stomach.

“A little restraint and you’re wetter than any other patient I’ve ever worked with.” Bruce teased. “Does your dom know how much of a desperate slut you are?”

The forehead strap kept him from nodding. He swallowed around the saliva, tongue working hard against the metallic press. He stared desperately at the doctor’s hands. They were shiny from rubbing through the puddles of slick he was producing.

Bruce grinned proudly and posessively at the sub. “Time for a prostate check.”

Tony’s eyes had closed to block out some of the input.

“Attention on me.” The dom ordered.

He was too far gone to ignore the order. Tony’s eyes flew open and everything but his dom’s face was obscured in his vision. His lust overwhelmed him and he began to hyperventilate.

“Shhhhhhhhh.” Bruce unclasped the spider gag. “It’s far too early for that.” He massaged his sub’s jaw. “Deep breaths.” He watched Tony’s eyes refocus. “I’m going to check your prostate now.”

The sub kept his eyes open, following the doctor’s movements carefully. He swallowed hard at the sight of Bruce picking up a long-nozzled bottle.

“Going to make you as wet on the inside as you are making your stomach.” He grinned. “This might be a little cold.”

Tony flinched and his cock twitched. The slim nozzled barely registered after his previous preparations. When the cool lube filled him, he whimpered, face burning in sharp contrast to the gel dripping out of him. He tried to close his legs and hide himself from Bruce’s watchful gaze.

“Stop that.” Bruce ordered. “I’m sure your dom has seen you looking sluttier than this. I’ll bet he loves seeing you dripping wet for him.” His eyes shone brightly. “And I’ve certainly seen more debauched looking patients in my time… though not by much.”

 _We’ll get you there._ Was the hidden meaning behind the words.

The sub hiccuped and squirmed in his restraints.

“I’m going to insert one finger now,” announced Bruce, and slid his index finger firmly inside of Tony. It felt wonderful. It was the attention Tony had been craving for hours now. But the pleasure was short-lived. Bruce was still acting as his doctor and the prostate check was perfunctory. “Hmmm, not even a cock twitch? You must get a lot of milking if this is having so little effect.”

“Yes, doctor.” Tony whispered breathlessly. He felt off-balance at the clinical touch from his dom. 

“Hmmm. I do recall your file saying that you spent a lot of time with something up your ass. I’m going to want to check for bruising and tears. And your dom wants me to check for elasticity.”

Tony’s eyes went wide. Oh god. Swallowing a moan, he squeezed down hard on the fingers in his ass.

“I’m going to open you up a little more to get a clearer look.” Bruce’s fingers slipped out and he turned to his tray of instruments. He knew that Tony couldn’t see what he was doing. He grinned at the way his sub was responding to this scene. The Hulk was also quiet in a sated, happy way -- the ability to exercise his dominance so completely soothed his anger.

“A.. uh.. a clearer look?” Tony asked in a tiny voice.

“Try to relax.” Bruce spun around, holding the apparatus he’d lubed up. He pressed on the handle of the plastic speculum, showing how it opened. “It’s clear so that I can get a good look all the way around.”

“Doctor! Please don’t. I- I don’t want to be stretched that much! Please!” Tony struggled against the restraints. He watched as the smooth blades spread, and spread, and spread. “It won’t fit!”

The doctor laughed. “It’s only three inches. Your dom says he’s fisted you before. This can’t be bigger than his hands.”

Tony continued to play up the nervous patient as his stomach clenched on a spike of fear. “That was him! I trust him. Doctors are different.” His cock was still painfully hard and leaking against his stomach. The little he was able to move only succeeded in bouncing his hard cock on his stomach.

“Shhhhhh.” Bruce soothed. “Shhhhh.” He closed the speculum. “Your dom knows your limits and approved this. You’re a good slut for him. Such a good, desperate slut who can fit anything in his hole.”

His erection had not softened at all in response to his fear. A beer bottle was less than three inches in diameter. Panic was bubbling up through his arousal. “Bruce-” His breath hitched. 

The man Tony loved more than anything was suddenly up near his head. “It’s okay, Tony. You’re so good for me. I’m right here. Take a few deep breaths for me. You’re such a brilliant sub. You know I’m not going to hurt you. I love you, my sub. My good, genius, sub.”

Bruce was watching him closely. He put his hand in Tony’s and waited for the sub to squeeze. “You’re too good an actor. Even for yourself.” Bruce praised quietly. “Do you want to continue?”

The sub nodded. “Yes. Want it so bad. I can take it. I know I can. I just- I just needed you.”

Bruce kissed his forehead. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

When Tony slipped back into character, it was with the reinforced knowledge that Bruce knew his boundaries. And loved him.

“Doctor, please! I- what if you stretch me too much?” His cock was still hard against his stomach.

“Well, I’ll be checking for elasticity, so I’ll need to stretch you. If you don’t tighten back up the way your dom wants, we can always use electricity to fix it.”

Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head. He loved the painful electrical shocks that built inside him and forced him to orgasm.

“Slut.” Bruce shook his head and picked up the speculum again. “Stay relaxed. Don’t clench down. I’ll open it a little at a time until you’re fully dilated.”

“Yes, doctor.” He felt the plastic enter him. The rounded blades were still closed. The sound of the doctor clicking it open was so much worse than the sensation. He tried to take deep breaths but when he caught Bruce’s sadistic smile, the air punched out of him in a desperate moan.

“Good man.” The doctor said. “You’re taking this like a good little ass-slut.” He ratcheted the speculum open further.

Bruce was standing between his strapped open legs and Tony couldn’t see his dom’s hands. He felt powerless, humiliated, and desperate. He started to cry as the unyielding plastic pressed harder against his insides and his prostate. He wanted more. That was when Bruce rotated the device so that the pressure disappeared completely from his prostate. Now all he felt was the burn of the stretch. A sob escaped him. “Please, doctor. No more. I can’t take it.”

Instead of responding, the dom bent down to look into the stretched hole. He tutted quietly. “I put too much lube into your greedy hole. I’ll have to clean that out first.”  
Tony gasped when he felt Bruce stick three fingers into him and start scraping down the sides. “Doctor! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!” He was babbling and the strange sensation was too much for him. When the doctor pulled his fingers out, a tight band of pressure released from around Tony’s ribs. He ejaculated hard, coating the robe over his stomach and chest.

Bruce hadn’t stopped just to respect his sub’s needs. Instead he pushed a small tube into the sub’s hole. Pressurized water hit the newly accessible nerve endings and drew a scream from Tony.

“Deep breaths.”

Tony tried to relax. He tried desperately to breathe fully. He couldn’t stop twitching.

“You’re already hard again.” Bruce half-teased, half-noted. “Does your dom know how much you love pain and humiliation? Does he know how much you crave a strong hand?” On the last words, he pushed his fingers directly into the prostate.

Tony was whimpering continuously. The endorphins were flooding his system and he had started feeling floaty. Tiny, embarrassing squeaks were coming from somewhere and it took an eternity before his brain recognized that they come from him. He wanted to close his legs but could barely feel them.

“Okay, Mr. Stark. I need you to come back to me.”

Some amount of time had passed but Tony didn’t know how much. He was still hard but he’d been unstrapped and cleaned off. His legs were still in the stirrups and a spike of humiliation cleared some of the fog. Something huge was in him. He couldn’t see what it was but knew it wasn’t the speculum.

“I took some pictures to examine later.” The doctor said. “Now we’re doing the elasticity test.”

Tony’s face burned. The doctor was using one of the items they’d created together. It was an inflatable plug made with a new diagnostic fabric. The fabric measured everything from temperature to ph to nerve conduction. It did everything and could also provide directed electrical shocks in literally any pattern or location. It also vibrated.

“Sir!”

The dom had dropped his lab coat somewhere. “Hello, my brilliant sub.” Bruce was grinning at him. “I hear your appointment went well. Though Dr. Banner wants you to practice more deep throating.”

“Yes, please.” Tony moaned.

“Let’s see how this new instrument works, shall we?” Bruce held up his phone. “Since I have some training, Dr. Banner left this to me.”

A rolling vibration started, reminding Tony of every nerve-ending inside him. Suddenly, the plug shrunk slightly. Tony gasped when a sharp electrical charge forced him to squeeze around it. For the next twenty minutes he was a sweating, whimpering mess as the plug continued its slow deflation. Each jab of current into his prostate triggered an ejaculation that soon turned painfully dry. Tears spilled from his eyes as he begged for the forced orgasms to stop. For another five minutes, he begged hoarsely until the plug had fully deflated.

Bruce watched carefully, eyes riveted to his sub. He looked so deeply contented that a satisfied warmth settled over Tony at the sight.

“Want you. Please.” Tony begged.

Bruce stood and unbelted his pants. With the press of a button, the table lowered until Tony’s mouth was inches away from his dom’s hardness. The sub’s mouth had been dry until that moment. He wanted this desperately.

“You can choose. Finish me down your throat. Or in your ass.”

Not fair! Bruce so rarely fucked him. He needed both!

“Oh, my brilliant slut. There’s a workaround to this. Can you think of what it is?”

This was also not fair. The dom knew that Tony’s mind worked slower when he was in a session. Especially when he’d been in subspace. “Sir. Please. I- I need you.”

“I know, Tony. I know.” He ran his hands through the sub’s hair. “Did you notice that your first orgasm was without any contact? Inside or out?”

Tony mumbled, cheeks newly burning. Why was his dom making him think about so many things? He needed this man’s cock inside him. Finally, the neurons fired. “Can I suck on the dildo of you? I need you.”

Bruce smiled so brightly down at him. “Good job, my genius sub. Of course you can.” He reached out to grab the dildo that matched his phallus. He laughed when Tony sucked it gratefully into his mouth. “How do you want me?”

Tony struggled on the table, making the paper crinkle. He whimpered when the dom removed the dildo from his mouth. “I want to be on my knees. On the bed. Please.”

“Alright, Tony. Let’s do that.” Bruce slipped briefly down to the end of the table and pulled the deflated plug out of the swollen hole. Then he lowered the stirrups. As gently as he would treat a wounded bird, he helped Tony sit up and then slip off the table. Slowly, they walked to the bedroom. The sub’s legs were weak and rubbery. Naked and sore, he leaned hard into Bruce’s support.

“Good job. Well done.” Bruce praised. He let Tony fall gently onto the bed. The dominant voice in his soul roared happily when Tony took less than a second to rest before (slowly) scrambling onto his knees and presenting his abused ass.

Bruce ran a hand over the expanse of skin before him. There was no way Tony would get hard again soon. But he begged desperately for contact against his oversensitive and overstimulated cock. He pressed into the dom’s hand, despite wincing away again. He wanted anything and everything he could get. Bruce loved it. “Oh, my gorgeous sub. You’re so perfect.” And he was.

Tony shivered happily. “Thank you, sir.”

Bruce smiled and handed over the dildo. Tony’s mouth was immediately over it, sucking deeply. “Are you ready for me?”

The sub’s ass fluttered. Bruce could feel the heat from the swollen, abused flesh. The sadist in him grinned. Only his perfect sub would be so desperate for more. He lubed himself up and rested the tip against his sub’s hole. Tony choked wetly around the dildo. Only the length in his mouth kept him from begging.

“Very good. I hope you’re ready. I’m not stopping until I finish.”

Tony pushed back. That was the only response Bruce needed. He sheathed himself smoothly inside the man. Both dom and sub sighed happily. Bruce pulled Tony up off his hands and hugged him close. Tony whimpered at the loss of the dildo but then moaned at how closely he was being held.

Bruce plunged in and out, building slowly in strength until he thrust Tony’s head back down to the bed and finished deep in the sub’s ass. He grabbed one new item from the nightstand and pushed it into the sub. “We’ll see how well this soothing plug of yours works.”

Tony collapsed bonelessly on the bed, dildo still in his mouth.

******

He was warm and cozy. Tony woke up realizing that Bruce, at some point, had dressed him in thick flannel pajamas. He felt sore in the best ways. And hungry.

He padded quietly out to the kitchen. Bruce had made a curry and was just setting the table. “I could have done that.” Said softly, feeling suddenly vulnerable and ignored.

Bruce came over and kissed his forehead. “I know. You’ll help clean up. I wanted you to rest. Come sit down.”

Tony tried not to wince when he sat. Bruce noticed, though, and smiled possessively.

“I barely touched your penis today.” The dom said. “And you ejaculated several times. Once without any contact at all.”

“Because of you.” Tony admitted. His brain had processed everything while he slept. “You knew what I needed. You stopped, even though I couldn’t ask you to in the moment. I felt so safe.”

Bruce leaned over for a kiss. This day marked a bright spot in their relationship. “I feel safe too.” The dom said as he dished out the curry. “You make me feel so balanced.”

Tony tried to hide his arousal at the loving words. Bruce chuckled softly at his irrepressible sub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to finish the series I'm working on before I start new ones. :p So I'm going to try so hard to get these stories up!


End file.
